Unaware
by Fairady
Summary: Freya and Amarant for the 1 Sentence challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the characters of FFIX. They belong solely to the Square, I just beg a moment of their time. 

Notes: Freya and Amarant for the 1Sentence challenge on LJ. I seem to be unable to simply write one smallsentence so beware the rampant abuse of commas, semi-colons, and dashes. I'm only tentively sure I used them somewhat correctly.

Unaware  
by fairady

**#01 - Comfort**

It's been a long time since Freya was last comfortable enough to sleep without having one hand on her lance, and Amarant is a deadly presence even asleep and unarmed; and yet she doesn't stop to wonder why she leaves her weapon at the foot of the bed that night.

**#02 - Kiss**

It's awkward, as a kiss should be when she has no lips to speak of and his nose can't _not _get in the way, but eventually they figure it out and then they practice just to be sure they'll remember it.

**#03 - Soft**

_Soft _Freya scoffed at the thought, there was absolutely nothing soft about her--she didn't need to be sheltered like the Princess, she didn't need to be coddled like the girl, she didn't need to be lied to like the boy, she can handle anything the Fates could throw her way--she doesn't know how Amarant can think otherwise.

**#04 - Pain**

Pain is not a stranger to either of them--they've lived too long in violence for something as minor as physical pain to affect them--so Freya walks with only a slight limp conceded to the broken bone, and Amarant barely stops when he coughs his lungs clear of blood.

**#05 - Potatoes**

She doesn't think she has ever been more sick of a thing in her entire life, Quina may be a world renown chef but there was only so much one could do when the only thing around to cook were potatoes; looking at her plate Freya resolves that she won't let the next monster they encounter be burnt beyond recognition, anything has to be better than potatoes.

**#06 - Rain**

The storm had caught them just before Alexandria's gates, Dagger had shrieked and started running, the others following with a laugh; Freya followed at a more sedate pace, for her the rain was home and she paid it no more mind than she would to breathe.

**#07 - Chocolate**

He'd never understand what it was about women and chocolate, how they could go from homicidal to purring with just one bite, but he didn't question his luck as Freya dropped her lance and ipounced/i.

**#08 - Happiness**

iAnd they lived happily ever after/i is what the fairy tales would say, which is fine for Zidane and his Queen--the tales are always about dashing thieves and determined princesses--but happily ever after doesn't work for the rest of them as Amarant knows too well, because there are no stories told about rough bounty hunters and beautiful Dragon Knights.

**#09 - Telephone**

The letter was bent and stained from it's very long journey around the world, Amarant didn't particularly care about that--the letter was from Lani and most likely only talked about her hair--but it was kind of ridiculous that it took him four months to get a letter that was sent not more than three streets away.

**#10 - Ears**

He has to wrestle her down one day, pinning her under him, to get that damnable hat off, and she snarls at him demanding he let her up, but Amarant doesn't listen and takes his time to study the torn and scarred ears she tries so hard to hide.

**#11 - Name**

Freya knows she isn't what her parents had hoped for, everything they wanted for her can be read in her name, and she is sorry that it has caused the rift that lays between them, but it's not her fault they chose to ignore Master Gizamaluke's portents and not name her Holle.

**#12 - Sensual**

He was a simple man with simple pleasures, give him some good food, a warm bed, and maybe even a warm--and mute, he didn't need that emotional crap--body to share it with and he would be happy, at least that was how it used to be; because there is nothing simple in the way Freya slowly stretches out on his bed with the edge of a long tunic slowly inching it's way up her bare thighs, and as far as he is concerned simplicity can go fuck itself.

**#13 - Death**

If Amarant wants something he takes it, if he doesn't then he just leaves it be, it's a simple rule to live by, but the way he sees it no man can control Death and he can at least say that--when the time comes--he has no regrets.

**#14 - Sex**

Like most things, sex was something they had to take the time to make work for them, but they didn't mind that.

**#15 - Touch**

She's utterly fascinated by his hair, she has never seen a person with dreadlocks that are actually clean and it's a novelty for her, at least that's what she tells herself when her hands itch to play with his hair at night.

**#16 - Weakness**

He used to scoff at men like him, spineless idiots who couldn't think past their own dick because some pretty little slip had thrown them a smile, men like that had deserved whatever came their way, and he doesn't deserve it any less than any of them because he'd been just as weak and stupid for a rat-tailed temptress.

**#17 - Tears**

Once upon a time she was young and thought that tears were an enemy she could fight, a weakness she would not allow; now she is older and more scarred and she tries not to sob as a large hand awkwardly tries to sooth her pain.

**#18 - Speed**

He isn't fast at all, not like Freya is, and she takes a giddy pleasure in racing circles around him as he tries to catch her; they both end up laughing like loons on the ground when he finally does, and she likes that even more.

**#19 - Wind**

Her hair whipped out behind her as she rose high into the sky, her friends becoming indistinct blurs of red and blue; and this is why she wanted to be a Dragon Knight, to be able to leave everything below her and pretend she could fly.

**#20 - Freedom**

The Mist continent was rebuilding, slowly and steadily, war and danger were becoming a distant memory as the people embraced this new age where borders and race meant little and ianyone/i could do ianything/i they wanted; and standing firmly behind her young king Freya watched this new age with well concealed bitterness, wishing for a time when war and danger ravaged the world.

**#21 - Life**

Burmecia needed her, the people needed the strong presence of the Dragon Knights to assure them that the kingdom would be fine, and if their two heroes--Lord Fratley and Lady Freya--were to marry, well that would be even better because the people of Burmecia needed them to be strong and happy even if they were neither strong nor happy.

**#22 - Jealousy**

There is nothing Amarant wants more in the world right now than to use Fratley's own entrails to hang him--gutted from him with a dull and rusty spoon--because it's nothing less than what he deserves for making Freya force a smile through her pain.

**#23 - Hands**

Amarant has large hands, freakishly large hands once she takes the time to pay attention to them, that can wrap around her waist easily but gently to pull her close.

**#24 - Taste **

The lingering taste of chocolate surprises her enough to pull back and stare, Amarant wasn't one for sweets so she is more than a bit surprised and wounded that he isn't sharing, wordlessly he fishes out a small tin and offers it to her.

**#25 - Devotion**

"To hell with it," Amarant ignores the stares he gets as he pushes away from the bar, he's sick and tired of feeling sorry for himself and it's about time for him to talk some sense into Freya.

**#26 - Forever**

"Don't ever say forever," Freya says into the dark, "Fratley promised me forever, and I never want to hear that word again."

**#27 - Blood**

Her coat is stiff and dark flakes flutter to the ground when she moves, the river is a very welcome sight, she doesn't bother to wait for the others to catch up before she wades in fully clothed and watches as ribbons of red unfurl around her to be washed away.

**#28 - Sickness**

He has no other rational explanation for it, they all have some sort of mind disease something that makes them risk their lives for people who would just as soon kill them as thank them, it's a sickness that unfortunately seems to be catching.

**#29 - Melody**

She may be a warrior but she comes from a race that treasures dancing almost as much as fighting, so he isn't surprised that her attacks and retreats are done in time to the not-so-distant music being played.

**#30 - Star**

"Star light, star bright," the childish phrase strikes her utterly speechless and she looks away from the stars to Amarant, but heneither finishes his wish nor explains it.

**#31 - Home**

Treno was a welcome sight on the horizon, the sun fading until night wrapped around Amarant, it took him by surprise to find that he'd actually missed this place, and he couldn't quite figure out when Treno had stopped being a cesspool and became a home.

**#32 - Confusion**

His vision warped and the world turned itself onto their heads, fire slid out of him from the monster's poison scratches and it was so hard to decide if he should rip himself open to make it right or--Amarant blinked as the feverish thoughts abruptly stopped, good thing Freya had a remedy.

**#33 - Fear**

It's almost over, they can all feel it in their bones, one way or another they know it will end soon, and at night her claws draw blood as she clutches him too tight and his hands leave bruises when he pulls her too close, because they fear what will happen after the end.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

If this were a play there would be a flash of lightning or a booming clap of thunder, but if this were a play Freya would throw her lance down and run after Amarant to declare her love for him was greater than her duty; but it wasn't a play and there was no lightning or thunder, so Freya blinked once before walking the other way.

**#35 - Bonds**

They never talk about it, about what they have between them and what may come of it, both know that words just might break them.

**#36 - Market**

Freya browses through a healer's stand, Amarant watches a scantily dressed red mage hawk her wares, they both end up at the synthesis shop.

**#37 - Technology**

Smoke and flames poured out of the ship's portals and around the rocks it was impaled on, Amarant calmly turned to Freya and asked, "What d'ya mean 'Oops?'"

**#38 - Gift**

Amarant wasted no time in taking Eiko's present to the nearest pawn shop, he had absolutely no use for a set of dishes; and by the time he got back to the castle Freya should be done with correcting the brat about her suggestion.

**#39 - Smile**

A flash of white is all he sees of her wicked smile before claws catch in his hair and draw him back down.

**#40 - Innocence**

"Of course it's that simple," Puck rolls his eyes before imperiously pointing at his ex-advisor Freya, "now get after him before I exile you or something!"

**#41 - Completion**

Treno has become too small for him now and it pisses Amarant off to no end that there is no place he can lose himself in to stop from feeling like he's missing something important.

**#42 - Clouds**

The name on the bottle was Ornt's Clouded Mind but neither Freya nor Amarant wanted to know more about it as they amusedly watched Zidane hit on a woman that looked suspiciously like the Stellazio Queen.

**#43 - Sky**

"Of course I can," Freya huffs indignantly as she takes the ships controls, "what is so difficult about this?"

**#44 - Heaven**

Amarant has the upper hand and can afford to relax as Freya takes her time looking at her hand and the board, grinning he ordered a few more tankards of ale, if her luck kept up this way he wouldn't have to be worrying about the tab.

**#45 - Hell**

The priest smiles gently as Lady Freya is lowered into her rose strewn coffin, he ignores her protests and the top slides gently into place; Freya bolted awake with the sound of nails being pounded still ringing in her ears, it takes her a moment the last is coming from outside.

**#46 - Sun**

She likes to watch him move in the light of day as the sun makes the color of his skin and hair richer, and the shadows created by his muscles make patterns that can entrance her for hours.

**#47 - Moon**

She is silver all over, dark and light, catching the moons' light and making her glow in the water; he shouldn't be watching, not because it's improper or anything but because as soon as she sees him he'll get a lance thrown at him, and he will leave just as soon as he can figure out which Goddess she is.

**#48 - Waves**

They had to change the bet twice before a sufficiently sharp wave finally sent Steiner running to the ship's rail, Freya cursed fluidly, it was going to be an absolute pain to cover Amarant's next bar tab.

**#49 - Hair**

Freya's hair is soft, he'd told her that once but she'd gotten offended by it and had ranted a good hour about how she wasn't weak; now that he thinks about it, maybe he should've told her what he meant, but it had been too much fun watching her yell at him.

**#50 - Supernova**

Somewhere behind them the world exploded in a cataclysm of fire and blood, Freya paid it no mind as she raced Amarant to their final fight laughing and convinced that death knew not what was coming.


End file.
